Ce geste que je n'aurai jamais dû voir
by Liliaza
Summary: C'est sa main qui frôle la tienne. Peut-être, est-ce la tienne qui frôle la sienne? C'est vos mains qui se cherchent. C'est vos mains qui se rencontrent. C'est vos yeux qui se croisent. C'est votre bonheur que je vois. Et je n'aurai pas dû voir cela.


**Ce geste que je n'aurai jamais dû voir**

C'était un simple mouvement, presque imperceptible. Mais moi, je l'ai perçu. Il aurait pu me paraître anodin, si je n'avais pas vu ton sourire. Ce n'était rien. Juste un frôlement de mains. Deux simples mains qui se frôlaient.

Mais, c'était la tienne.

Mais, c'était la sienne.

Mais, c'était les votres.

La fin du cours qui sonne. Des pas précipités. Et toi, tu restes. Tu demeures attendant, l'air de rien. Mais, maintenant, je sais. C'est lui que tu attends. C'est ce geste que tu attends. Tu espères et, voilà, tu es exaucé.

C'est sa main qui frôle la tienne. Ou, peut-être, est-ce la tienne qui frôle la sienne? Qu'importe! C'est vos mains qui se cherchent. C'est vos mains qui se rencontrent. C'est vos yeux qui se croisent. C'est votre bonheur que je vois.

Et je n'aurai pas dû voir cela.

Pourras-tu me pardonner? Je sais, je n'aurai pas dû regarder. Mais, voilà je l'ai fait. Est-ce que je dois le regretter? Je ne crois pas. Mais, malgré tout, je ne comprend pas. Mais, y a t'il quelque chose à comprendre? Il est clair que non. Vous êtes juste vous. Ca suffit pour tout expliquer.

Dois-je te dire ce que j'ai vu?

Dois-je te prévenir de faire plus attention?

Je ne sais pas.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas la réponse à une question. Pourtant, elle semble simple. Mais, sa couleur est trompeuse. Tout comme toi. Vos joutes verbales, vos combats, vos querelles, je n'y crois plus. Il aura fallu de pas grand chose pour que s'effondre un pan de ma vie. Je dois, sans doute, exagéré mais si peu...Vos disputes sont plus célèbres que l'éternel rivalité entre Snape et toi. Elles sont un fait inscrit dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Elles représentent la haine Gryffondor-Serpentard. Si elles ne sont plus là, sur qui pesteront-nous? Sur qui passeront-nous nos nerfs mis à rude épreuve?

Personne.

Est-ce la raison qui fait que vous ne dîtes rien?

Est-ce pour notre « bonheur » que vous faites votre « malheur »?

Oui, je n'aurai pas dû voir ce geste. Il est en train de me dévorer de l'intérieur. Comme votre secret. Vous êtes vous avoué votre amour? Comment en êtes vous arrivé là? Vous êtes vous déjà embrassé? Tant de questions sans réponse.

Nous sommes à table. Je t'observe du coin de l'oeil. Bien sûr, tu ne me vois pas. Tes yeux restes rivés sur lui. Je tourne mon regard vers ton prince. Evidemment, il te regarde aussi. Comment avons nous pu ne pas nous en rendre compte? Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir? Il suffisait pourtant de regarder!

Tu me souris. Tu sembles heureux. Je suppose que tu dois l'être. Oui, il doit te rendre heureux. Mais, Harry, comment peux tu être heureux quand tu renonces volontairement à ton bonheur pour nous? Je suppose que tu dois en avoir l'habitude. Il faut dire que nous t'en demandons tellement. Sans doute trop. Est-ce, pour cela, que tu vas vers lui? Il ne te demande rien, à part un peu d'amour, n'est-ce-pas? Oui, cela doit être ça.

Comment pourrait il en être autrement?

Nous nous levons de table et nous nous dirigons vers la sortie. Et, bien sûr, il sort en même temps. Cela aussi je n'aurai pas dû le voir. Il te bouscule. Tout les visages se tournent vers vous. Tous attendent la confrontation du jour. Une journée sans rivalité Potter-Malfoy est une journée perdue. Vous vous en rendez compte en même temps. Un bref soupir passe les barrières de vos lèvres. Toujours la même comédie. Il te dit des horreurs et tu lui réponds, bien sûr.

Comment pourrait il en être autrement?

Tandis qu'il se retourne, tu lui lances un « Je te hais ». Il sourit en te répondant un « Moi aussi, pour l'éternité et même après ». Et, il part. Je vois un micro sourire franchir tes lèvres. C'est un « Je t'aime » que tu viens de lui dire, n'est-ce-pas? Et, c'est une promesse d'amour qu'il vient de te donner. Tu le sais. Tu es heureux.

Comment pourrait il en être autrement?

Tu laisses Ron, Dean et les autres le maudirent de toutes les manières possibles. Toi, tu ne dis rien, comme après chaque confrontations. Jusqu'alors nous pensions que c'était pour te calmer. Mais, ce n'est pas ça. Je le sais maintenant. Je prend conscience de beaucoup de choses désormais.

Un frôlement de mains.

Un simple frôlement de mains.

Oui, je n'aurai jamais dû voir cela.


End file.
